The God and King of all
by cunningSalazar
Summary: Percy Jackson savior of Olympus is betrayed cliché story. Please leave constructive criticism. FLAME if you want. I cant control you. I present The God and King of all OP!Percy
1. A new and improved life

**A/N: Hey there this is my first fanfiction I might have bad grammer or run on sentences with caps problems but otherwise it should be good. Plz review.**

 **All rights of Percy Jackson and co. and the whole percy Jackson universe belongs to rick riordan. I own the plot of this story.**

 **Percy Jackson POV**

My life _was_ great. Who I am you might ask, Well I am Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, Retriever of the lightning bolt, retriever of the golden fleece, savior of artemis, Bane of Monsters, slayer of Kronos, bane of Giants, fighter of Gaea, former praetor of new Rome. I lost everything once Derek came to camp.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Annabeth and I were on a date at the beach I was so nervous in two weeks was our three-year anniversary and I planned to propose knowing demigods live short lives. However, during our date, we heard a high-pitched scream at the borders. Annabeth and I automatically grabbed their weapons and ran to the border to see that a boy with sea green blondish hair and sea green eyes. There was 1 hellhound after him. I ran at the hellhound and destroyed it within 3 seconds. Annabeth was finally coming up the hill to see me covered in golden dust and my sword out and covered in golden dust. But then what I saw surprised me Annabeth went up to the kid and congratulated him of destroying his first hellhound and then all the campers came up and said the same. I finally told Annabeth that I did and she said obviously I didn't he had a dagger. I was so confused I then went to the beach two days later to see all my friends around the new boy whose name is Derek and was my Half-Brother. I went up to them and they all yelled at me for letting their siblings die and I should just die, but what I was surprised by the most was when Annabeth walked up to me slapped me then I ran to the waters and went to Atlantis._

 ** _Flashback over_**

I was walking into Atlantis and I saw my father crying I asked him what's wrong and he just said that my parents died by the hands of a demigod but impossible to tell which one all there was, was that a note said

Fuck You Percy

-W. G

I fell upon my knees and cried till I couldn't I asked for an emergency meeting on Olympus and Poseidon agreed.

When we finally got there Zeus saw me and boomed "what do you want Percy Jackson" I answered, "I wish to die". Everyone was shocked none more than Poseidon hades Hestia and Athena. Athena was the first to break out of shock and screeched "SO YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE MY DAUGHTER YOU FILTHY SEA SCUM" and that set me off "WHY WOULD I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER AFTER ALL MY FRIENDS ABONEDED ME BESIDES NICO AND THALIA, FOR MY HALF-BROTHER DEREK." I yelled That got Zeus angry at Poseidon "you broke your oath again" yelled Zeus outraged "DEREK is Triton's son he asked me to claim him so he could be trained by Percy" Poseidon said calmly. Zeus huffed in annoyance and sat down. Everyone was wondering the same thing now he can become a god. Zeus finally said "Percy Jackson for your duties to Olympus we offer you the ability to become an Olympian." I was shocked to say the least I finally decided "yes" they all stood up with smiles on their faces to turn me into a god but before they could the fates appeared and everyone bowed. The fates came up to me and said in unison "we are sorry for we put you through Perseus Jackson so to repay it we will turn you into an Olympian you will be more powerful than the primordials and chaos combined." They then shot a undefined color of energy and hit me then they pronounced "All hail Perseus Jackson Olympian god of tides, fate,time,earth,creation,destruction,elements,life, and heroes. The new king of Olympus" then they vanished leaving an astonished council and new god. Percy got out of his shock thought about him growing to at least be taller than Zeus and asked him to get up or his throne will be moved if not then Destroyed. Zeus got very pissed when I said that so I did one thing no one ever thought would happen... I turned him into a demigod.


	2. Chapter 2 sneak peek

**UHHHH I feel sooo bad for not writing in a while I wont be able to get the chapter up today but here is a sneak peek**

 **A/N: Hey there this is my first fanfiction I might have bad grammer or run on sentences with caps problems but otherwise it should be good. Plz review.**

 **All rights of Percy Jackson and co. and the whole percy Jackson universe belongs to rick riordan. I own the plot. Thanks to all the followers, favoriters, and reviewers**

 **Percy Jackson POV**

Man does it feel great to be a god. My domains are sooooooooooooooo POWERFUL! I wonder with my domain of fate and life can I bring my parents back. Hmmm I will have to consult Athena on that. What should I do? Oh idea lets watch Zeus as a demigod, ha now he gets a taste of his own medicine.

 **Zeus POV.**

Ahhhhhh my head hurts like hades. I need some advil uh. Why don't I feel so powerful. uh oh. NOOOOOOOOO. I am a puny mortal demigod. What should I do? Maybe I will go to the camp for my children. (If Hera lets me have any)

 _ **TIME SKIP TO CAMP HALF BLOOD**_

Oh gods I'm out of shape. HA I made it.

 ** _3rd POV_**

THe horn signaling a camper's arrival has been blown. All the campers made it to the hill just in time to see Zeus in all his might and glory... passed out on the floor.


	3. I am so sorry

**A/N: Hey there this is my first fanfiction I might have bad grammar or run on sentences with caps problems but otherwise it should be good. Plz review.**

 **All rights of Percy Jackson and co. and the whole Percy Jackson universe belongs to Rick Riordan. I own the plot. Thanks to all the followers, favoriters, and reviewers**

 **I am SOOOO sorry but I just lost inspiration for this story if you wish to adopt please message me. I will be starting a new story please vote on my poll. I will try to update more on that story.**


End file.
